multiverso star wars, salvataje
by jer35mx
Summary: la princesa leia ha tomado las riendas de la contienda contra el emperador junto con han solo y luke skywalker, en una de las visicitudes de el combate ...


En el transcurso de nuestro viaje se recibe la transmisión de que uno de los sistemas libres o sin decidir ha decidido mandar su ejercito a combatir; se dice que las técnicas de adiestramiento y guerra de los clones hechos en Camino se estudiaron y se aplicaron de las técnicas de este sistema, grandes estrategas y guerreros de pie de otras escaramuzas con sistemas cercanos al suyo.

Estamos todavía varados en el limite de Alderaan esperando que el droide C3P adquiera el conocimiento de los dialectos y lenguajes propios de este sistema así como las tácticas o modos diplomáticos que usar para investigar un asunto personal, el asunto personal mío, de la joven y de la princesa Leia; se nos informa de que ha habido una gran batalla espacial, donde nuestros transportes han desaparecido y se reporta de bajas de ambos bandos por decenas de millares; la princesa Leia tiene el rostro sombrío por bastante tiempo, se recibe otro grupo de mensajes, en esos transportes iba el ejercito en animación de el sistema que se había unido, no han podido pelear y han muerto sin enfrentar ellos al enemigo.

La princesa Leia continua recibiendo aquí los reportes, la joven la acompaña a veces y a veces yo; pregunta mucho por el viejo equipo Han Solo, Luke, Chewie y Lando calrissian pero recibe transcripciones completas de Han Solo que solo ella lee. La joven me comenta que una trascripción que recibió ella era de su padre adoptivo, y cuando se la dio la princesa musito, ¿porqué no?. Viajamos.

La joven y yo somos avisados de una nave que se ha encontrado entre los restos que estamos limpiando de la batalla, nos dicen que de la tripulación somos los únicos con vasta experiencia en trajes de vacio y que es una situación extraña.

Hay una nave transporte pequeña que se ha encontrado completa entre los restos, El protocolo de acción en este sistema es de, la nave que encontro la nave investigarla. ¿la nave esta en condiciones de ser llevada o ser arrastrada un astro puerto de forma segura? ¿Pero, se ha checado el status de la nave?, pregunta la joven, Lo hemos checado, la nave esta funcionando, hay la cantidad de peso de personas en la nave, pero no detectamos signos vitales, por eso hay que chequear la nave antes de catalogarla como chatarra .

Nos hemos puesto los trajes de vacío, la nave esta ahora cerca de la esclusa de la otra nave, estamos pegados a nuestra nave, en un momento dado el aparato robot termina de abrir la escotilla y nos despegamos a flotar y volar a la otra nave. El robot se pega a el cuarto estanque y cierra el robot la escotilla, abre la escotilla interior al igualar el aire y nosotros vamos al interior.

Las luces todavía estan prendidas, yo le digo a la joven que voy a chequear varios reflejos -que hay en una pared del pasillo-, vuelo hacia allí, son placas metalicas, trato de despegar una pero no puedo, la joven me transmite abrí una puerta, voy a entrar, yo sigo con mis intentos de quitar una placa cuando veo que hay otras de diferentes colores, la joven grita por el comunicador, yo volteo y me dirijo a la puerta y a donde entro ella, la veo sin el casco, respirando a horcajadas trato de ponerselo pero ella me rechaza, sigo intentando y ella comienza a golpearme, después de unos golpes y lucha ella señala a la pared , yo volteo a donde señalo, no le intento hablar, le indico que se ponga el casco, me acerco caminando a la pared y veo una placa de un material como de vestir y sobresaliendo manchas de color marron, pero con lineas que forman una entramada ..., me pongo palido y siento la urgencia de vomitar, aún no me volteo cuando hablo ¿alguien, me oye?, aqui el piloto de la nave, ¿Qué han encontrado?, Pida instrucciones, respiro un poco, trato de no gritar, ¿Qué hay que hacer cuando falla la gravedad inducida.

La holografía de este sistema aparece frente a mi, en uno de los puntos alrededor de este, en el aire, estan pequeñas luces, tomo uno de los marcadores de el aparato *recuerdo los dispositivos holograficos militares y de conferencias, mas especializados que estos de comunicación, de mi seguimiento de las tropas de la República por mi sector* y toco un punto de luz verde-rojo, en lugar de el sistema aparece una visión de nombres de diversos proveedores de comunicaciones de entretenimiento y noticias, toco con el marcador el de mi contratista y aparecen los listados de noticias recientes de el sector y este sistema por tipos de noticia; mi nota de el seguimiento de los esfuerzos de mejorar la producción de naves no es principal, no en este sistema, leo lo que documente y me levanto de mi asiento, abarco con mi vista mis alrededores y cierro el aparato, tomo mi aparato de creditos y me alejo, un día tipico de aquí, con lugares abiertos y sol cayendo sobre mi.

LA NAVE DESTROZADA ESTA AL ALCANCE SEGÚN NUESTROS APARATOS, ESTAMOS REUNIDOS PROGRAMANDO LAS ACCIONES ESPECIFICAS DE LOS ANDROIDES DE RECUPERACIÓN, EL PELIGRO DE ESTA MISIÓN Y POR LO QUE USAMOS ANDROIDES ES QUE LA NAVE ESTA MUY CERCA DE LA ESTRELLA Y CON TODAS LAS ARMAS AÚN EN ELLA.

EL JEFE DE LA GENTE PREGUNTA QUE CUANTOS CORTADORES DE LA NAVE SE USARAN PARA DIVIDIRLA EN LAS PARTES NECESARIAS PARA ACCESAR LAS ARMAS GRANDES Y LAS MUNICIONES QUE LLEVA, SE ESPECIFICA LA CANTIDAD Y SE LE PASA LA INFORMACIÓN Y LOS HOLOS A LOS PROGRAMADORES DE DROIDES QUE COMIENZAN A PROGRAMAR TAREAS EN LOS SEGMENTOS DE ACCIÓN ESPECIFICOS DE ESTOS; A DIFERENCIA DE LOS DROIDES REGULARES ESTOS SON MAS MAQUINAS Y POR SU TIPO DE TRABAJO REQUIEREN Y NECESITAMOS MAS TAREAS Y ACCIONES SEPARADAS.

VEMOS EL ACCIONAR DE LOS DROIDES, UNO DE LOS QUE RECOGEN MUNICIONES REPORTA QUE UNA CAJA DE ESTAS NO ESTA EN SU LUGAR SINO EN OTRA PARTE DE LAS PARTES CORTADAS, SE LE CORRIGE LA PROGRAMACIÓN POR SEÑAL Y SE ACCIONA A QUE CONTINUE.

LAS NAVES DE ALMACENAJE ESTAN YA CON LO RESCATADO Y NOS ALEJAMOS DE LA ESTRELLA, LOS RESTOS DE LA NAVE SERAN ATRAIDOS POR LA ESTRELLA Y SE CONSUMIRAN, EN UNOS AÑOS.

TACHAMOS EN EL HOLO MAPA ESTA Y VEMOS LA SIGUIENTE EN EL ORDEN PARA EMPEZAR LA PLANEACIÓN DE SU SALVATAJE.

Llegamos a un crucero que esta en orbita alrededor de un planeta donde ha habido una batalla espacial pero de la cual las naves dañadas o destruidas y partes de naves caerán o están cayendo a la superficie, nuestro equipo en realidad esta llamado para encontrar y verificar siths que queden en el territorio de el planeta, en esto estamos con el camuflaje de pilotos dragadores en una nave grande con rayo tractor.

La joven esta al mando de el rayo tractor, mientras que yo estoy a cargo de la maniobrabilidad y la dirección, no de el pilotaje de la nave, o sea mover el rayo tractor entre toda la, ahora, chatarra espacial y las demás naves de trabajo; en este momento estamos en descanso, viniendo de un satélite de un planeta exterior donde depositamos como si fuera un meteorito un pedazo de metal aunque con menos velocidad de impacto de regreso a la zona del espacio donde fue la batalla.

Bueno, hubo bastantes naves de la alianza aquí, dice la joven mientras me entrelaza en la cama, yo le contesto los pilotos y las personas de las otras naves, con mucha mas experiencia dicen que fue una batalla pequeña, así que creo que debemos acostumbrarnos, ¿en serio?, ya llevamos como 15 viajes de el espacio alrededor de el planeta a el satélite, ¿Te imaginas que uno de esos pedazos, cayera de el espacio a la superficie?, según los otros la velocidad de caída es lenta y la cantidad de material esta sobre espacio casi vacío, dicen que solo se descomprime y casi se ve como un paracaídas de fuego, espero que no me oiga alguien mas pero ¿tienen ustedes algo con colores rojos con bordes azules y amarillos en la atmósfera?, la joven se pone seria respeta mis tradiciones y también la seriedad de esto, estamos aquí ahora pero estas personas y naves están yendo de un sistema a otro tratando de salvar vidas y civilizaciones enteras, nuestras tradiciones es nuestra civilización, le toco la cara y la cintura al mismo tiempo, Eres muy buena para adaptarte, manejas el rayo tractor con una paciencia …, comienzo a pensar en como la vi, horas manejando la distancia y la masa de superficies y formas que no tienen un punto de equilibrio, y ella sobre los controles y las pantallas y al mismo tiempo siguiendo la imagen holográfica de el material que maneja, yo, simplemente dirijo un cambiador de posición que mueve en una como rampa que patina y se desliza a los bordes de la nave, esto para que sea yo el que pase el material por los otros desechos y las otras naves que están trabajando en el área, lo cual es mucho menos arduo que su trabajo, ella dice tenemos como unas dos horas aún antes de regresar al área de la orbita, que tal si nos vestimos y nos comunicamos con los otros en la superficie, yo me empiezo a poner de pie bueno, quizás haya nuevas de los localizadores de transmiciones sith.


End file.
